Inside The Universe - 宇宙の内側
by Kitami Misaki
Summary: 5 Orang Tenki Ookami, dan 1 Tenki Usagi ? Mereka mempunyai kekuatannya masing - masing, dan karena kekuatan merekalah juga kini Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi target utama Lost Memory / Chapter 2 is Update !/ Akakuro for sure / Thanks for reading ! / Cover isn't Mine/ This Chapter about Kise Ryouta
1. Prolog

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuro_

_Inside The Universe - __宇宙の内側_

_Prolog_

_._

_._

_._

"Ah – . . . 5 Tenki yang lainnya ya ? Ah. . . Bukan, 4"

.

.

.

"Akashi - Kun ?!"

.

.

.

"Kau. . . Bergantung penuh atas dirinya, Akashi"

.

.

.

"Hem. . . Ya – aku tau. Sebagai 1 - 1 nya Usagi di antara Ookami memang tidak mudah ya ?"

.

.

.

"U – Ukh, Akashi - Kun ! Jangan menyentuh telingaku !"

.

.

.

"Telinga kelincimu manis sekali,"

.

.

.

"Berani menyentuh Tetsuya. . . Kupastikan kau tidak akan hidup lagi"

.

.

.

"Akashicchi ! Kurokocchi dibawa ke Transparent Location !"

.

.

.

"Apa ?!"

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah universe, bukan hanya manusia – hewan – tumbuhan yang terlingkup didalamnya. Kalau kau pernah mendengar tentang_nya_, mungkin cerita itulah pengantar tidurmu dulu.

Tapi, Tenki benar - benar ada. Bahkan didalam kehidupan Miracle Generation, tim basket SMP yang terkuat. . . Ah – memang benar - benar tim Miracle, ya !

Karena mereka seperti itu, maka disini juga kisah 2 insan antara Kuroko Tetsuya (Usagi) dan Akashi Seijuro (Ookami)

Jangan lupakan Kiseki yang lain, mereka selalu ada untuk sang Kaisar.

.

.

.

Miracle Generation. . . Mereka bukan omong kosong belaka, mereka benar - benar Kiseki !

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi . . . Sepertinya ini Fic pertama Misaki yang memakai genre Fantasy ya. . . Uhm, ini baru prolog. Entah chap 1 kapan terbitnya – /Di grebek massal/ Oke – diusahakan sih secepatnya. Hehe /Malah ketawa !/ Jadi, istilah Tenki atau yang lainnya karangan Misaki sendiri. . . Jadi ini fic sepertinya akan full banget sama Fantasy, walau kegiatan sehari - hari seperti sekolah gak mungkin dihilangkan.

Pairing ? Udah pasti Seijuro – Tetsuya ! Nah, terima kasih sudah mau melihat prolog ini yaa. . . Smeoga mau menunggu untuk chap 1 nya ! Arigato, Minna !


	2. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = [Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuro] + Miracle Generation_

_Inside The Universe - __宇宙の内側_

_Chapter 1 :_

* * *

_Teikou Chuugako : GYM – (16.45)_

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Berbagai kata untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda ini. Bersurai Sky Blue, dengan 2 kelerengnya yang memiliki warna yang sama. Dengan hawa keberadaan atau eksistensinya yang tipis, bahkan sebelum berlatih misdirection. Pemuda yang ekspresionless, walaupun begitu. . . Hanya 1 orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya membaca semua perasaannya.

"Akashi - Kun, aku serius. Aku mual – Uft. . ." Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Akashi Seijuro menghela napas, "Istirahat dulu kalau begitu," Tetsuya mengangguk, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju bench dan duduk disana, menenangkan dirinya. Fisiknya lemah, tapi meskipun seperti itu, dia berhasil menjadi anggota basket string 1 SMP Teikou karena kekuatannya yang ditemukan Seijuro. Seijuro sendiri sempat kaget – sebetulnya, anak yang menurutnya mempunyai kemampuan ini ternyata melewati ekspetasinya sendiri.

"Sudah baikan, Tetsu - Kun ?" Momoi Satsuki menepuk - nepuk pelan pundak Tetsuya sambil memberikannya Isatonic, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tetsuya dan pemuda itu meraih minuman yang diberikan oleh gadis dengan manik magenta ini. Tetsuya sendirinya bingung dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang tanpa ragu ini langsung menyukai Tetsuya. Pernah sekali anak itu memberikan stik es krim yang ada hadiahnya pada gadis tetangga di sebelah rumahnya yang memang ibu gadis itu akrab dengan ibunya. Hasilnya, gadis berumur 12 tahun itu meloncat kegirangan sambil ngomong, "Aku suka sama kak Tetsuya !"

Oke, Tetsuya mendapatkan 1 hal. Jangan pernah memberikan stik es krim lagi. Kecuali lelaki – tentunya. . . Ah – kalau homo gak juga sih. . .

"Kurokocchi gak apa - apa ssu – ssu ?!"

Tetsuya mengangguk perlahan, "Aku gak apa, Kise - Kun" Kise Ryouta. Si pirang yang berisik. Si pirang yang cengeng. Si pirang yang pintar meng - copy orang. Tetsuya sedikit lega saat Ryouta sudah mengakuinya – sebenarnya. ceritanya pada waktu mereka menemani string 2 sparing dan hasilnya si pirang ini melihat Tetsuya yang sesungguhnya. Tetsuya heran, padahal tadinya dia yang paling tidak diyakini (dan bahkan Ryouta memanggilnya 'si curut') oleh Ryouta, tapi sekarang malah Ryouta yang paling menempel padanya. Dikit - dikit 'Kurokocchi', dikit - dikit 'Kurokocchi'. Tetsuya sih agak terganggu, sedikit. Sejujur - jujurnya. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Makanya, jangan cuman minum MilkShake mulu – nanodayo ! Makan yang lain biar fisikmu kuat sedikit ! B – Bukan artinya aku peduli, kau tau,"

"Baik, Midorima - Kun"

Midorima Shintarou. Si hijau yang Tsundere. Udah, gitu aja – #Bukh ! ! Tolong, Midorima - Kun. Jangan ulangi itu lagi, tidak baik melempar bola basket ke kepala orang. Midorima Shintaro, maniak Oha - Asa. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak akan ragu untuk berjemur di pantai di tengah musim panas kalau Oha - Asa bilang itu adalah Lucky Itemnya. Kata - katanya tajam, memang. Tapi Shintarou sebenarnya peduli pada teman - temannya, memperhatikan mereka kalau - kalau ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Semua yang disini sudah mengerti dia, jadi tidak ada yang salah paham. Yap – dia memang baik kok. Justru sifatnya yang berbeda melengkapi Kiseki ini.

"Kuro - Chin, coba makan snack sekali - kali. . ." Ucap Murasakibara Atsushi sambil memberikan sebungkus pocky.

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur, mengambil pocky dari tangan sang violet. Ia mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih, Murasakibara - Kun. . ." Sepertinya tidak ada hal lain selain makanan ringan di kepala Atsushi. Point Guard andalan di tim basket Teikou ini. Si Titan ungu yang baik hati. Titan ungu yang menyukai snack. Titan ungu yang selalu menuruti perintah si Kapten denga senang hati. Bagi Tetsuya, Atsushi adalah teman yang baik. Walaupun beberapa kali terjadi peselisihan antara dia dan Atsushi, mereka tetap berteman bahkan sampai sekarang. Jalan pikiran mereka berbeda, memang. Tetsuya sebagai yang menyukai basket tapi tidak memiliki bakat, dan sementara Atsushi yang tidak menyukai basket tapi memiliki kemampuan.

"Tetsu !" Aho – Aomine Daiki terengah, hasil latihan dari Seijuro memang benar - benar menimbulkan efeknya. "Gak apa ?" Tanyanya khawatir. Tetsuya mengangguk, "Aku baik - baik saja, Aomine - Kun. . ." Aomine Daiki. Formless Shoot - nya yang selalu dikagumi Tetsuya. High - Five yang sangat berarti untuk Tetsuya. High - Five pertamanya dengan Daiki. Orang yang mengajarkan Tetsuya untuk tidak pernah menyerah, cahaya Teikou, cahaya Tetsuya. Daiki yang mesum, Daiki teman kecilnya Momoi. Daiki yang istimewa di Teikou. Tetsuya ingin ketawa rasanya kalau melihat Daiki gemetaran waktu ke Gym saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya karena Daiki mengira itu hantu. Sahabat Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya," – DEGH

"Y – Ya, Akashi - Kun ?" Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya hati - hati, menatap sepasang manik heterochrome milik Seijuro. Seijuro menyeringai, "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, Tetsuya ? Kau takut padaku, hm ?" Ucapnya sambil memegang dagu Tetsuya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat kelereng Sky pemilik Misdirection itu menatap langsung ke arah manik Crimson - Honey Seijuro.

"Tidak, Akashi - Kun. Dan bisakah jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini," Elak Tetsuya sambil membuang mukanya. Akashi menghela napas, lalu ia mengacak surai aqua Tetsuya, "Baiklah. Istirahat yang cukup, kau demam,"

"Tapi aku gak –"

"Itu Mutlak. Periksalah suhu tubuhmu nanti, Tetsuya,"

". . . Ha'i. . ." Tetsuya kembali meneguk minumannya, kemudian berdiri dari bench. Ryouta tersenyum lega, "Uwa. . . Kita bisa pulang sekarang kan, Akashicchi ?" Tanyanya. Seijuro mengangguk, "Satsuki, nanti berikan es di atas pergelangan kaki Daiki, ia keseleo tadi" Satsuki mengangguk cepat. Daiki menengok ke arah Seijuro, _Emperor Eyes - mu melihat sampai sebegitunya, Akashi. . ._ Pikirnya lalu mengangguk pada kaptennya itu. Shintarou dan yang lainnya juga sudah berkemas, bersiap untuk pulang.

.

"Tadaima. . ."

"Okaeri, Tetsuya !" Kuroko Tetsuna tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya, kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Tetsuya. Tetsuya membuka sepatunya, lalu menaruh sepatu sekolahnya di tempat sepatu dan mulai memasuki ruang tamu.

"Tetsuya mau makan apa ? Dari kemarin Okaa - San pulang malam, jadi gak sempat masak. Hari ini Tetsuya mau Okaa - san masakan apa ?" Tanya Tetsuna sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. Tetsuya perlahan terkekeh kecil, "Nasi kuah sapi !" Tetsuna menepuk kepala Tetsuya, "Nah, kalau begitu Tetsuya mandi dulu, 'kay ? Akan Kaa - San masakan !" Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Ia mengambil handuk dan baju, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selang 15 menit, Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya sibuk memegang handuk yang ada di atas kepalanya, mengeringkan rambutnya dari bulir - bulir air yang masih tersisa setelah mandi tadi. Dia melangkah kemeja makan, mendapati ibunya sedang menata meja dengan sibuknya. Ia bahkan bingung dengan mangkuk yang akan dipakainya. Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia mengulum senyum kecil melihat sang ibu.

Ibunya memang seringkali meninggalkan Tetsuya - nya di rumah karena bekerja. Tentu tidak mudah bagi orang tua tunggal seperti Tetsuna ini. Tetsuya tidak jarang tidur sebelum ibunya pulang, dan begitu bangun ibunya sudah pergi kerja, meninggalkan memo setiap harinya yang bahkan Tetsuya hapal isi pesan melalui kertas kecil itu. _Tetsuya, Kaa - San sudah buat Onigiri ya ! Ada di meja makan, harus makan lho – Tetsuya ! Ah, ini uang untuk beli MilkShake. Jangan setiap hari beli ya ! _Begitulah, tapi bagaimana pun, Tetsuya tau ibunya bekerja untuknya. Kalau ada waktu dirumah, pasti ibunya dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktunya bersama anak semata wayangnya.

"A – Ah ! Mou – Tetsuya kalau sudah disini bilang dong ! Dari tadi melihat Kaa - San mulu ya ?" Tetsuya melangkah, lalu duduk di kursi, menghadap meja makan. Lalu mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, "Suapi aku," – . . . Kiamat. Sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya bisa ngomong begini ?! Tetsuna terbelalak kaget, "Apa. . .?" Sebagai responnya, wanita yang mempunyai surai yang sama dengan Tetsuya itu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening anaknya, "Kau sakit gak . . . Tetsuya ? Ah – kau agak anget !"

Tetsuya mengerjap, Ah. . . _Kau demam, Tetsuya. Itu mutlak, periksalah suhu tubuhmu nanti, Tetsuya. . . _"Hanya sedikit hangat ya ? Nanti aku akan tidur lebih cepat,"

Tetsuna terkikik pelan, "Baiklah,"

Tetsuya menatap datar Tetsuna, ". . . Jadi mau menyuapiku tidak ?" Tanyanya, yang sejalan dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Tetsuna tersenyum, meski begitu, nada bicaranya memang menyiratkan kehangatan, menunjukkan bahwa Tetsuya memang lagi ingin disuapi. Bukannya Tetsuya tidak bisa makan sendiri, toh tubuhnya hanya hangat sedikit. Kemungkinan hanya 37 atau 37,5 derajat. Tetsuya duduk di sebelah Tetsuya, kemudian mengambil sumpit, lalu mulai menyuapi pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu.

"Eh – Tetsuya. . ."

"Hm ?"

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada Tenki lain di sekolah selain kamu ?" – Tetsuya memakan 1 sendok yang diberikan Tetsuna, "Kurasa tidak ada. . . Harusnya aku langsung tau kalau memang ada. . ." Tetsuna mengangguk. Kemudian, Tetsuna mengerling jahil pada Tetsuya, yang bersangkutan menatap Tetsuna, ". . . Ada apa ?"

"Coba keluarkan telinga Usagi - mu, Tetsuya !"

". . . Eh ?"

Tetsuna mengangguk semangat. Tetsuya menghela napas, kemudian menutup matanya sejenak – #Syut !

Tetsuya menyentuh telinga kelincinya sendiri, kemudian membuka mulut, "Kaa - San. . . Sebenarnya tujuanku memiliki kekuatan ini apa, ya ?" Ia menengok ke arah Tetsuna. Tetsuna terdiam sebentar, kemudian memeluk Tetsuya, mendekapnya erat, "Tetsuya tidak suka ?" Bisa dibilang, Tetsuna - lah yang menurunkan lasak ini pada anaknya. Karena Tetsuna sendiri juga Tenki, hanya saja karena Tetsuya anaknya, kekuatan itu berpindah sepenuhnya pada Tetsuya. Maka dari itu Tenki tidak akan pernah hilang. Lain ceritanya kalau pembunuhan massal 500 tahun lalu itu tak terjadi. . .

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "Bukannya tidak suka," – jeda sebentar, "Aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak pernah mengelak dari yang namanya takdir. Maka dari itu, aku tau kalau Kaa - San dan Tou - San pernah mengingat janji di altar itu bukan kebetulan, dan terlahirlah aku. Aku ingin tau, tujuan Tenki ada sampai sekarang ini apa. Kenapa waktu pembunuhan massal oleh Lost Memory 500 tahun lalu itu masih tersisa 5 Tenki, dan salah satunya adalah Usagi (kelinci) . . ." Tidak pernah, Tetsuya tidak pernah menutup kata - katanya kalau didepan Tetsuna. Walaupun ia terkenal pendiam kalau didepan orang lain.

". . . Kaa - San tidak tau. Tapi apapun itu, Kaa - San sayang sekali sama Tetsuya. Kaa - San harap Tetsuya tidak menyalahkan Kaa - San karena ini," pelukannya kepada Tetsuya semakin erat, terkuar aroma Vanilla yang khas dari tengkuk Tetsuya - nya. Kemudian, Tetsuya menepuk pelan punggung sang ibu, ia tersenyum,"Tidak, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Okaa - San. . . Karena Tetsuya bersyukur, Kaa - San Tetsuya adalah Kaa - San !" Tetsuna terkekeh pelan, "Bahasamu aneh deh, Tetsuya !"

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka, dalam tawa dan kehangatan yang mengisi ruang makan itu.

.

Tetsuya menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. _Hari ini melelahkan, _batinnya lalu menutup matanya. Yah . . . Dimulai dari kejadian tadi pagi. . Lalu saat makan siang. . . Dan tadi sore ketika pertengahan jalan pulang, tidak heran itu disebut 'melelahkan'. Tetsuya sendiri bingung, ada apa dengan hari ini. Sepertinya. . . Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. . . _Apa itu ? _Tetsuya mendadak terperanjat, kemudian bangun menjadi posisi duduk di kasurnya.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela, kemudian kakinya perlahan mendekati jendela. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, 1 cahaya vertikal bewarna crimson yang langsung menuju awan tanpa tedeng aling - aling. Cahaya itu kira - kira ada bukit, yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Oke – sekarang dia bingung, apakah yang lain bisa melihatnya (yang lain dalam artian bukan Tenki) atau hanya. . . Tetsuya saja. . .

Pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menuju kamar ibunya yang tidak jauh dari kamar miliknya. Pintu itu dibukanya mendadak, membuat Tetsuna kaget. Tetsuna menatap Tetsuya bingung, "Ada apa ?"

"Kaa - San, ke kamarku sebentar," Pintanya, Tetsuna menatap anaknya bingung. Tetsuya menarik tangan Tetsuna, "Cepatlah, Kaa - San !" Tetsuna mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan ke kamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengajak Tetsuna mendekati jendelanya, lalu menyentuh 1 titik di dimana cahaya crimson itu masih menyala baik, bahkan terlihat sangat jelas dimata Tetsuya. Ia beralih pada Tetsuna, "Kaa - San melihat sebuah cahaya bewarna merah diatas bukit itu ?" Tanyanya.

Tetsuna menggeleng, bingung, "Tidak. . . Memangnya ap –" Tetsuna menutup menutup mulutnya, "C – Cahayanya bewarna merah ya ? Langsung membelah awan kan ?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Lalu. . ." – Tetsuna meneguk salivanya sendiri, "Apakah cahaya itu. . . Terkelilingi bintang biru kecil di sekitarnya ?" Tetsuya menoleh, melihat Tetsuna, "Ya. . . Ada. Kaa - San tau ?" Tetsuna menyeringai, Tetsuya bergidik. Seringaian yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuna, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Tetsuna mengetuk jendela, "Hem. . . Pemimpin dari Tenki – eh ? Ternyata dia ada di Jepang. . ."

Tetsuya membelalak, lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia dikejutkan hari ini. _Serius – ada apa dengan hari ini ? _Tetsuya melihat ke arah cahaya itu – ah. . . Sudanh menghilang. . .

"Pemimpin ?"

"Ung," Tetsuna mengangguk, "Kaisar dari Tenki. Ookami (Serigala) !" Tetsuna berbalik, langkah kakinya menyiratkan yang ditujunya adalah kamarnya sendiri. Tetsuna menengokkan kepalanya dari belakang, melihat ekspresi terkejut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat langka, "Mungkin. . . Kau akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat, Tetsuya !"

.

Tetsuya mengusap mukanya dengan sekelebat handuk, kemudian menyikat giginya. Membersihkan deretan - deretan putih yang tersusun rapih di mulutnya. Ia beranjak dari wastafel, lalu ke kamarnya, mengambil seragam biru dan blazer putihnya. Ia mengancingkan satu - persatu kancing seragam miliknya, sementara blazer putihnya ia kancingkan 3 dari bawah. Celana sekolahnya yang hitam ia pakai, lalu tangannya meraih tas sekolahnya yang ada di meja belajar.

_Gomen ne, Tetsuya ! Ada klien yang harus Kaa - San temui pagi ini. Nah, Kaa - San sudah membuatkan Kare untukmu. Panaskan sebentar, lalu makan ya ! Oh ya, ini uang untuk beli MilkShake ! Baik - baik ya, say . . . Ngomong - ngomong, sebaiknya kau cepat mencari Pemimpin itu. Kalau pemimpinnya masih hidup, kemungkinan Lost Memory masih ada pun gak bisa dielak. _

– _Kaa - San – _

Kuroko melihat memo itu, ia menautkan alisnya. Baiklah, 2 kalimat terakhir itu. . . Kuroko melihat jam, _06.45 – Mampus gue. . . jam 7 masuk, bakal telat ! _ Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian berlari keluar, _Baiklah. . . Siapapun Kaisar Tenki. . . Harus kutemukan ! _Sepertinya, kemarin bukan hanya bagi Tetsuya yang ganjil. Karena semua Tenki juga merasakannya, dan tinggal tiba waktunya. . .

Mari bertemu !

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Okay ~ ! Misaki here ! Yak, sudah dibilang kan ini Fic Fantasy pertama Misaki ? Jadi, Sumimasen kalau ada yang aneh ya. . . Misaki berterima kasih pada yang review – follow – favorite – dan juga Silent Reader ! Sampai disini dulu ya, review akan dibalas melalui PM ! Arigato !

Next Chap : Kise Ryouta !


	3. Chapter 2 : Kise Ryouta

Kalau semalem Tetsuya melihat sebuah pilar cahaya crimson, kita balik 1 hari sebelumnya. Kali ini, tentang si surai honey bernama Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

Oh ya, Misaki dengerin lagu 'Moon Without The Stars' sama 'Wings Of Piano' saat ngebuat fic ini. Jadi coba dengerin sambil baca, mungkin cocok (mungkin) haha. . . Tapi itu Instrumental yang Wings Of Piano. Dari game nada gitu (kayak OSU dan Project Diva) dengan tokohnya namanya Deemo.

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = [Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuro] + Miracle Generation_

_Inside The Universe - __宇宙の内側_

_Chapter 2 :_

* * *

Kise Ryouta. Pemuda dengan nama depan Ryouta itu kini mendesah pelan. Memainkan pensil di tangan kanannya, ia masih menatap i - phonenya sedari tadi, bahkan setiap menit menge - check ponselnya itu. Menunggu seseorang mengiriminya pesan, kemudian ia tersenyum. Mengutak - atik ponselnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu memilih opsi send disana. _Sudah saatnya, ya. . ._ Daiki hanya menghela napas mendapat pesan yang sama seperti Ryouta dengan orang yang sama. Sama halnya dengan Shintarou dan Atsushi, tentu.

_Kenapa sekarang, Akashi ? _Membalas pesan dari sang Kapten dengan serentenan kalimat sederhana. The answer is : _It's the time, Shintarou._

.

Tetsuya benar - benar bingung dengan hari ini. Menghempaskan diri ke kasur, ia mengingat - ngingat lagi kejadian tadi di Teiko. Saat akan berangkat sekolah, Ryouta tiba - tiba memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kali ini beda karena Ryouta terus mengajaknya berbicara (lebih dari biasanya) sampai di sekolah. Dan begitu sampai, Ryouta tau -tau berkata, "sampai bertemu besok, Kurokocchi !"

"Dengan kami," Tetsuya mendengar itu ketika Ryouta berbisik kecil. Saat makan siang, ia melihat Shintarou dan Seijuro berbicara bersama. Gak aneh sebagai Kapten dan Wakil Kapten, sih. . . Tapi setelah itu Atsushi selalu menganggunya seakan tidak membiarkan ia memperhatikan sang surai crimson dan lime itu. Pertanyaan - pertanyaan seperti, _Kuro - Chin mau maibou ? _Atau mungkin : _Kuro - Chin gak makan ? Kise - Chin dan Mine - Chin berisik ya, bertengkar terus. . . _Beralih pada Ryouta dan Daiki yang selalu bertengkar dalam hal kecil, ia menghela napas.

Saat pulang sekolah, tumben saja Seijuro mengajaknya pulang bareng.

_"Tetsuya, buka tanganmu," _Tetsuya ingat sekali kalau Seijuro berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Setelah Tetsuya menatap sang pemilik manik heterochrome itu bingung, akhirnya ia membuka telapak tangannya juga. Saat itu yang ia tau, Seijuro memberinya sesuatu sambil berbisik kepada Tetsuya tepat di telinganya, _"simpan baik - baik, Tetsuya. Ini dariku untukmu. Aku tidak memberikannya pada yang lain," _semburat merah mendadak terlukis di wajah putih susu milik Tetsuya mengingat hal itu. Meraih kantungnya, jemarinya merasakan menyentuh sesuatu. Mengambil benda dari kantung celananya, kemudian Tetsuya menatap benda itu lekat dengan kedua iris bluenette - nya. Sebuah kalung. Kalung sederhana yang gantungannya terbuat dari bulu halus, sepertinya bulu burung, sehelai saja, menggantung di kalung itu. Bulunya halus dan indah berwarna sky blue, sama seperti dirinya.

Detik berikutnya, Tetsuya melihat cahaya berwarna crimson dan langsung memanggil ibunya.

* * *

Ryouta memakan kare yang dibuatnya, kemudian mengingat sebuah memory. Kenangan masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak ia buka lagi dari tempat ia menguncinya. Karena sejak itu, hidup Kise Ryouta berubah. Tapi. . . Justru kenangan itulah yang menjadi petunjuk atas dirinya dan. . . Tenki lainnya saat ini.

.

.

.

_"Kaa - Chan !" Ryouta berceloteh ria, menghampiri ibunya yang membuka kedua tangannya, menyambut anak tunggal dan kesayangannya dalam pelukannya. "Ryouta sudah puas bermainnya, hm ?" Tanya sang ibu, mengusap surai honey milik anaknya. Ryouta mengangguk senang, "sudah ! Ryouta senang sekali - ssu ! ! Ah, Kaa - Chan tau gak, tadi Ryouta melihat anak yang bermata biru langit lho ! Dan, dan, di atas kepala anak itu ada telinga kelinci bewarna putih - ssu ! Kawaii banget kan, Kaa - Chan !" Kise Akane terkekeh pelan. Ryouta baru berumur 5 tahun, tidak ada yang menyalahkannya atas pemikiran polosnya itu. _

_"Ryouta - Kun, Kaa - Chan memasak makanan kesukaan Ryouta - Kun lho, kare ! Ryouta - Kun mau makan sambil mendengarkan kisah Kaa - Chan, kan ?"_

_Mengangguk senang, Ryouta kemudian tersenyum ke arah Akane. "Kisah tentang apa, Kaa - Chan ?"_

_"Hm. . ." Jeda sebentar, dengan senyum paling manis, Akane menjawab, "tentang 5 Ookami dan 1 Usagi yang akan berkumpul suatu saat nanti,"_

_._

_Ryouta menyuapkan sesendok kare kedalam mulutnya. Akane terkekeh geli melihat pipi putranya terkena saus kare. Mengambil tissue lalu mengusap pelan pipi sang bocah agar bersih, Ryouta menuntut pada Akane, "Kaa - Chan ! Tadi katanya Kaa - Chan ingin cerita tentang Ookami dan Usagi !"_

_"Ya, ya, baiklah. Akan Kaa - Chan ceritakan !"_

_Akane menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Hm. . . Mukashi - mukashi, ada sekelompok manusia. . . Bukan, ras manusia dengan kekuatan khusus dan khasnya adalah telinga hewan. Kekuatan khusus itu bermacam - macam seiring perkembangan Tenki, nama ras itu. Salah satu kekuatan contohnya adalah bisa mengetahui letak Chrystal yang ada didalam tubuh musuhnya," Jeda sebentar, _Dan itulah kekuatanmu sekarang. . Ryouta - Kun. _Membantin, kemudian Akane tersenyum melihat Ryouta - nya terlihat sangat tertarik dengan kisah yang akan dia ceritakan ini. "Kalau Chrystal itu diambil, musuh itu tidak akan bisa mengincar Tenki lagi. Karena yang bisa mengejar Tenki hanyalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus juga,"_

_"Kenapa ada orang yang mau membunuh Tenkicchi, Kaa - Chan ?" Duh, Ryouta, kamu memberikan akhiran 'cchi', kawaii naa. . _

_Akane mengusap lembut surai Ryouta, "karena ada beberapa orang yang takut akan mereka. Padahal mereka juga tidak sepenuhnya hewan. Tidak sepenuhnya berbeda. Mereka bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan membalas hal yang serupa, bisa berterima kasih dan . . Mencintai, seperti orang pada biasanya. Mereka sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja, mereka dianugerahi kekuatan khusus dan ciri khas yang membuat mereka berbeda dan unik,"_ Percayalah, Ryouta. Kamu tidak berbeda. Mengertilah.

_"Ooh. . ."_

_"Ya. 500 tahun lalu sekelompok orang yang ingin membunuh Tenki bernama Lost Memory melakukan pembunuhan massal pada Tenki. Hingga tersisa hanya sekitar 100 orang dan 1 per 1 mati hingga saat kini. . . Hanya 5 Tenki yang tersisa karena hanya beberapa orang yang berhasil memindahkan kekuatan mereka pada anak mereka sepenuhnya," _Seperti Tou - Chanmu, Ryouta. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Maka itu aku sangat menyayangimu juga, dear. _  
_

_"Kamu tau. . Ryouta ?" _Dia harus tau.

_"Hmm ? Apa itu - ssu ?"_

_"Kalau Kaa - Chan katakan bahwa kamu adalah Tenki dengan telinga Ookami. . . Apakah kamu mau percaya ?"_

_._

Ryouta tersentak saat ada sms yang membuat handphonenya bergetar. _Ohh ? Dari Midorimacchi. _Membuka isi pesan dari sang surai lime, Ryouta langsung tersedak kare yang ia makan. Dengan gelagapan, ia berlari menuju jendela yang ada di beranda kamar Apartment miliknya.

". . . Akashicchi. . ." Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum. Menaruh kepalan tangannya di kening dengan 1 tangannya lagi di pinggang, ia berucap pelan, "Ooh. . . Kita akan segera bertemu nih - ssu. . . Tentu, secara langsung," Masih menatap pilar cahaya bewarna crimnson itu, ia lagi - lagi, tersenyum. "Akan seperti apa jadinya nanti . . . ssu ?"

.

* * *

_"Eh. . . Kaa - Chan ?"_

_"Anak bermata biru muda yang kau lihat tadi di TK juga Tenki, Ryouta - Kun. Dengan telinga kelinci. Kaa - Chan ingatkan. . . Lost Memory masih hidup, bahkan sampai sekarang,"_

* * *

.

_"Kaa - Chan ! Kaa - Chan !" Gak berguna. Sekeras apapun aku memanggilnya, ia tidak akan menyahut lagi. "Kaa - Chan ! !" Menangis, aku menenguk lututku, membenamkan kepalaku diantaranya. Sampai seseorang menepuk suraiku, mengacaknya pelan. Aku mendongak, mendapatinya dengan iris crimsonnya tengah menatapku._

_"Kise Ryouta ?"_

_". . . I . . . Iya - ssu. . ."_

_"Aku Akashi Seijuro. Seorang Tenki, sama sepertimu," Ia kembali tersenyum, mengacak rambutku dan mencubit pelan pipiku. "Anak laki - laki tidak boleh menangis. Walau Kaa - San mu sudah meninggal, menangis seperti ini akan mudah sekali terasa aura tenkinya, lho. Kebetulan aku tidak jauh dari sini, makanya bisa kurasakan !"_

_". . . Akashicchi ?"_

_"Eh. . Panggilan apa itu ?"_

_"Boleh, 'kan ?" Ia terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa kok. Jangan menangis lagi ya, Kise,"_

_Aku mengangguk. "3 tahun lagi, Kise harus masuk ke Teikou ya. Itu juga yang akan menjadi sekolahku nantinya !"_

_Aku. . . Mempunyai seseorang yang sama denganku. Bolehkah aku merasa senang ? Sekali lagi kuanggukan kepalaku, menyambut uluran tangannya padaku._

_._

Ryouta mengerjap. _Ah. . . Mimpi_. Iya, saking pulesnya Ryouta tidur, Seijuro natapin kamu dengan tatapan Gasai Yano tuh. Ryouta pucet ditempat, mendadak merinding. "Ma - Maaf - ssu. . . Mohon ampuni aku Akashicchi. Ampun," Ryouta mengatupkan kedua tangannya di udara. Seijuro mendesah kesal, "kenapa kau bisa tidur disaat kita disuruh Sensei kerja kelompok, Ryouta,"

Iya, tentu aja Ryouta bisa tidur karena suasana di kelas hening banget (gak ada yang berani ngomong saat 10 menit lalu Seijuro mengeluarkan aura kelam). Ryouta mengusap tengkuknya, "kalau gitu ayo kerjakan - ssu,"

"Udah selesai, Baka Kise. Daritadi malah," semprot Daiki padanya. "Ada apa denganmu, Kise - Kun ?"

"Maksud Kurokocchi ?"

"Kau seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu,"

Ryouta terdiam sebentar, "mungkin iya. . ." Shintaro mendengus, "sudah, cepat nyalin jawabannya sana." Ryouta nyengir, "arigato - ssu~" mulai menyalin isi dari tugas yang diberikan Sensei (yang lagi gak dikelas maka itu disuruh muridnya kerja kel), ia melirik Seijuro dari sudut matanya. _Semalem Akashicchi kasih tanda begitu yang lain sadar gak sih ? Emang mau bertemu kapan ? _

Ryouta menulis kanji yang ada di buku Shintaro lalu menyadari bahwa ada sederetan kalimat kecil dibawahnya. _Sudah ditetapkan, Kise. Hari ini jam 5 di halaman belakang sekolah. Hanya Kuroko yang tidak tau dan Akashi kelihatannya menyuruh kita tidak memberitahu anak itu. _

Menghapus kalimat tadi dengan penghapus agar Sensei tidak melihatnya, ia kembali menyalin tugas yang Shintaro sudah kerjakan. _Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak diberi tahu - ssu. . . ? _Ryouta memang tidak bisa menebak pikiran kapten mereka ini.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ryouta mengumpulkan buku mereka, "aku yang bawa ke ruang guru aja - ssu. . ."

"Makasih, Kise - Chin~ aku lapar, ingin makan. . ."

"Sebelum bel berbunyi kau memang sudah makan kan, Murasakibara !" Sahut Shintarou. Si Violet tetap saja cuek, pokoknya, dia lapar. Ryouta tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang guru, Ryouta bersenandung pelan.

Ryouta tersentak saat tiba - tiba sebuah lengan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Akashicchi ?" Seijuro melihat sekeliling was - was, ia mencengkram erat tangan Ryouta, "Lost Memory ada disekolah ini,"

"Eh ? Aku gak merasakan apapun. . ."

"Hati - hati," Seijuro kemudian berbalik, menjauh dari si surai honey. Tapi sebelum ia benar - benar menghilang dari penglihatan Ryouta, Seijurp menoleh, "Ryouta." Ryouta mengerjap, "Ya ?"

"Kalau Atsushi menemukannya, temukan Chrystal - nya,"

"Ou,"

.

"Jam 5 ? Gak ada siapa - siapa disini. . ." Ryouta mendesah lelah. Tiduran di atas rumput, mendadak ia mendapati kalau Shintarou dan Atsushi datang. "Aominecchi mana ?"

"Aomine mulu ingetnya,"

"Abis paling mencolok kan dia, Midorimacchi,"

"Mencolok apanya ?"

"Itemnya," dan langsung ada sebuah jitakan penuh kasih sayang mendarat di kepala Ryouta. "Ittai - ssu ! Ittai !" Daiki mendelik, "siapa yang item, ha ?" Ryouta mencibir, "jelas Aominecchi lah. . ." perempatan siku - siku muncul di kening Daiki. Bersiap menjitak si fast - learning, tapi dihentikan karena Seijuro datang. . .

Dengan menggandeng Tetsuya ?!

.

.

.

Maafin Misaki ya pendek gini. Soalnya otak Misaki mendadak nge - stuck untuk sekarang ; A ; gomene. . . Maap juga kalau jelek ya, Misaki harap engga deh. Nah, ini ada cerita bebas tentang ulang tahun Ryouta yang 1 bulan sebelum pertemuan dengan Tenki !

.

.

.

_Ryouta's day_

Namaku Kise Ryouta ! Model, tampan, cakep, anggota tim basket string 1 Teikou, pacar Kurokocchi /no/ enggaklah - ssu. Hari ini Minggu yang artinya aku terbebas dari segala kekang dan ikatan - ssu ! Bahkan hari ini aku gak kerja. . . Jadi, karena ini masih jam 5 sore, aku ingin tidur siang. . . (jam segini kamu mendefiniskan tidur siang, Kise ?)

#Trrr !

Aku mengambil ponselku. Melihat SMS dari Ahomiecchi. Ada apa, sih ? Membuka SMS dengan kesal, aku melihat isinya.

* * *

From : Aominecchi

At : 16.58

About : One on one

K tman, skrg. Main basket.

* * *

Singkat, padat, jelas. Aku menghela napas. Mengganti bajuku untuk bersiap one on one. . . Tunggu, bukankah biasanya aku yang mengajaknya one on one ? Tumben banget Aominecchi. . . Oh, mungkin kangen padaku cuman modus aja ngajakin one on one /OOC nih anak/

Mengambil bola basket diatas lemari lalu mengingat tali sepatu, aku meninggalkan Apartmentku. Berjalan keluar dari gedung tinggi itu, langkahku membawaku ke taman. Mataku mencari taman, sampai aku menabrak sesuatu.

"Ehh - gomene - ssu ! Daijoubu kah ?"

"Daijoubu. . . Kise - Kun ?" Aku mengerjap senang, "Kurokocchi ! Ke taman yuk, main basket - ssu !" Ucapku. Pemain bayangan tersebut menggeleng, "Tidak, Kise - Kun. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,"

Aku mengangguk, "kalau begitu baiklah,"

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, kemudian terus berjalan. Sesampainya di taman, kulihat Aominecchi belum datang. Jadi aku bermain basket sendiri dulu, menunggunya datang.

.

Ini sudah 1 jam, Aominecchi baka ! Kutelepon juga gak bisa, kau ngapain sih ?! Aku menghela napas, menyeka keringatku dengan kaus, aku berbaring di lapangan yang mulai dinyalakan lampu - lampu di sepanjang jalanan. Menutup mataku, aku menikmati angin yang membelai surai honeyku. Bahkan di saat ulang tahunku yang 15 . . . Tidak ada yang peduli. Seberapapun aku berharap ada yang mengucapkanku selamat ulang tahun, sekedar itu saja, tapi Kami - Sama tidak mengabulkan permohonan kecilku itu.

Kaa - Chan sudah meninggal. Sekarang, pada siapa aku harus bertumpu ? Akashicchi ? Iya. . . Dia yang menyemangatiku 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang, aku ngapain sih disini ? Aominecchi toh gak datang juga.

* * *

_"Otanjobi Omedetto, Ryouta !" Aku mengangguk senang. Memeluk Kaa - Chan, aku menyerukan suaraku senang, "ada kue untukku gak - ssu ?" Kaa - Chan mengacak suraiku, "tentu ada dong !" Kaa - Chan memberikanku kue dengan lilin berbentuk huruf 7. Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku, berdoa untuk suatu permohonan. Berdoa agar kami selalu bersama selamanya di keluarga kecil ini. _

_Meniup lilin, aku beralih pada Kaa - Chan. Ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian membuatku ada didalam dekapannya. "Inget ya, Ryouta. Kamu selalu punya teman kapanpun dan dimanapun, walaupun tidak sekarang, akan selalu ada orang yang ingin ada disisimu dan melindungimu. Mungkin bukan Tenki, mungkin juga iya. Janji sama Kaa - Chan kalau kamu akan selalu kuat seandainya pun Kaa - Chan meninggalkanmu, oke ?" _

_Aku membalas pelukannya, "pasti - ssu. . ." Ulang tahun. . . Yang hangat._

* * *

Menyadari sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipiku, aku tersenyum. Pertahananku runtuh seketika.

_Anak laki - laki tidak boleh menangis !_

Aku kembali, tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan pulang. Menenteng bola basket ditanganku, aku melangkahkan kakiku. Dan begitu kusadari, aku sudah didepan pintu Apartmentku (kamar). Memutar kenop pintu lalu membuka pintunya, aku memasuki ruangan itu. Menyalakan lampu untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling . . .

Eh ?

"Lama amat baliknya sih, Kise !" Aominecchi ?

"Kukira kau akan langsung kembali habis gak menemukan Daiki di lapangan," A - Akashicchi ?

Murasakibaracchi. . . Midorimacchi. . . Kurokocchi. . . Apa ?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise,"

Aku membatu. Mengerjap beberapa kali, membiarkan otakku mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tiba - tiba, aku merasa air mataku tidak terbendung lagi. Jadi aku hanya menangis, membuat mereka gelagapan dan bingung. Entah kenapa, hatiku rasanya hangat sekali. Entah sejak kapan, aku gak pernah sebahagia ini merayakan ulang tahunku semenjak kepergian Kaa - Chan. Entah sejak kapan tidak ada yang membawakan kue untukku di hari kelahiranku seperti yang Murasakibaracchi lakukan dengan lilin berbentuk angka 15. Aku. . . Senang sekali - ssu. . .

"Arigatou," Tersenyum senang, aku merasakan tangan mereka mengusap suraiku. Ada yang menepuk punggungkku dan Kurokocchi tersenyum padaku sambil memberikanku novel sebagai hadiah. Gawat - ssu. . . Aku terus menangis nih gara - gara kalian.


End file.
